Sports & Sprains - my take
by XxXRachaelLAXxX
Summary: My take on how the future episode should be like. Aussly is a couple. My first A&A story.


**This is my take on how the future episode ''Sports and Sprains'' should be like. I'm only doing the sprains bit. Auslly is a couple in this. This is also my first Austin and Ally story, and I've only been watching it a week or so, but I've seen all the episodes online. Please review.**

* * *

''Go on Austin!'' Ally shouted. Austin had recently joined the basketball team at school.

''He's really good.'' Trish said.

''Yes, apart from him wearing them awful shorts, everything's perfect.'' replied Dez.

''I chose and bought them for Austin.'' Trish said, full of rage.

''Run, Dez.'' Ally usshered Dez to get away from an very angry Trish. Near the end of the practice session, this happened. Austin was jumping up to shoot the ball into the net. He got the ball in, but as he was coming down, he fell with his right ankle at an angle.

''OUCH!'' he yelled, trying to get up.

''AUSTIN!'' Ally ran to his side, pushing past the other team members. ''Are you ok?''

''Yeah, I'll just get up.'' he tried to get up, but his ankle was too painful.

''Here, let me help you.'' Ally helped Austin to his feet. "Can you put any weight on it?'' Austin tried to put weight on his foot, but it was too painful.

"Take him to the nurse.'' Ordered the coach.

"Come on Austin.'' Ally helped him hobble down the corridor to the nurse. She knocked on the door, and then looked at Austin's face. It was full of pain, but he wasn't showing it. "Is it really painful?'' she asked.

"No.'' He lied. Realising how well Ally knew him, he nodded.

"Yes, how can I help you?'' asked the nurse.

"Austin's just hurt his ankle.'' replied Ally.

"Come in and sit down.'' The nurse held open the door. "How did you do it Austin?''

"I fell over and my foot was at an angle.'' He explained.

"Right, I just want to see it if that's ok. Just take your shoe off.'' Ally helped to get Austin's trainer shoe off as gently as possible. His ankle was the size of an apple. "Right, that's a severe sprain, possibly broken. I'm going to have to send you to the emergency room.'' She sighed.

* * *

"Is it any better?'' Ally asked Austin.

"It feels worse.'' He sighed, resting his head on the pillow behind him.

"It's probably just a sprain, don't worry.'' Ally reassured.

"I've got some ice just to ease the pain.'' A doctor came in with an ice pack. "We're gonna x-ray Austin's ankle to see whether it's broken or not. At the moment, it looks like just a sprain, but we want to be certain that it's just a sprain.''

* * *

"Right, it's just sprained severely. I'm gonna give Austin some crutches to help him walk. We don't want him putting any weight on that for two weeks at least.'' The doctor explained to a relieved Ally.

"What about my dancing? I'm performing live in 3 days!'' Austin asked.

"I'm sorry. You can't dance or do any physical activity for at least 6 weeks as your ligament in you ankle has torn completely.'' The doctor sighed. Austin's eyes began to tear up. "Keep it elevated and treat it with ice and some pain killers. We're gonna give him a bandage and ankle support.''

"Come on, let's get you home.'' Ally comforted Austin as he was really looking forward to the performance that he couldn't dance in.

* * *

"Awww, what happened to my honey?'' Austin's mum asked.

"Mum.'' Austin answered embarrassed.

"He's just sprained it.'' Ally replied, helping Austin up the stairs

"Oh, the sensation with a bad ankle.'' Austin heard a familiar voice. It was his big sister, Amelia.

"Sis?'' Amelia came down the stairs and hugged her brother. She went to university in Vancouver and had just come back to visit Austin.

"Hi I'm Ally, Austin's girlfriend.'' Ally introduced.

"So, last time I went, you were Austin, Now, you're Austin Moon, the overnight internet sensation with a record deal, album and a girlfriend. What else did I miss? Here, should I help you?'' She picked Austin up, much to his disliking. She lay him down on the bed. "Right, I'm going out, I'll see you later.'' Amelia kissed Austin and left.

"Aww, you never told me you had a sister.'' Ally laughed.

"She's like my mother. But, she's been away for two years now.'' He replied.

"I'll go get you some ice.'' Ally returned with a bag of ice and a bandage in another hand. She put Austin's crutches way out of reach. "So you don't get up.'' She grabbed a huge cushion that she found on the floor and gently placed it under his foot. She then put the ice over his ankle. "Is that better?'' she asked.

"I'm better because you're with me.''

"Thanks Austin.'' The two hugged. "I think you catching a fever, you're warm.'' Ally felt his forehead. "Do you feel ok?''

"My throat's kinda hurting.'' He answered.

"I'll get you some soup.'' Ally was about to leave.

"No it's fine.''

"I'm getting you that soup. Do you want to perform or not?'' Ally left the room and came back with a bowl of soup in 10 minutes.

"That was quick.''

"I went to Suzy's soups. There's a new branch 2 minutes away from here.'' She gave him the bowl. His hands were shaking, and he was in pain. "Here.'' Ally began to feed the soup to Austin. He finished it very fast.

"Is that better?''

"Yeah. I'm tired.'' He moaned in a really sweet voice.

"Go to sleep, you'll be better when you wake up.'' Ally put his head onto her lap and moved his blonde hair out of face.

"Can you sing me to sleep?'' he asked, looking at Ally in her eyes. She nodded, and began singing 'Can't do it without you.' By the end of it, Austin was fast asleep. She covered him up with a blanket and left.

* * *

**My first ever Austin and Ally story. Please review!**


End file.
